Aurea Mors: Alter Drei
by Patriot-112
Summary: Third of my Alter series. And this time, Dorée is not alone. Rated between T-M for violence, cursing, and other things.


_**Patriot-112: Here it is! The first chapter of my third AM:Alter Series. And this time, things are gonna be a bit extremely different...and by 'bit', I meant a 'lot'.**_

_**So, you're probably thinking what I've got planned for this one, right? Well, why don't we just begin the story and you'll see for yourselves.**_

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_**Avenging Wrongs**_

* * *

Silver eyes looked on in fondness as they watched a pair of children, both of whom are at the tender age of eight, at play. One, a boy with vibrant red hair, with minor blonde streaks, and blue eyes laughed, as he tickled the blonde, with minor red streaks, haired girl, who was laughing hysterically from the tickle torture she was receiving.

"No-HAHAHAHAHA! Big Brother don't-HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sorry Little Sis, but no prisoners!"

The owner of the silver eyes chuckled in amusement as they watched the two. Before a sad frown marred their features as images of two people entered the adorable scene. One, a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing white with gold trim armor similar to that of a knight, and the other, a young woman, with long red hair tied up in a high ponytail, green vivid eyes, and wearing bronze spartan like armor, as the imagination showed the two people actually wrapping their arms happily around the two children.

"They remind us so much of them," an older feminine voice said, and the person turned and spotted two people approaching, one a man wearing a green ninja-like attire, and the other, a orange haired woman, wearing a armored set, which was colored white and pink with a dash of black. "Krim looks so much like his father, except he has her hair, while Dorée...well we don't need to know where she got her looks from."

The silver eyes saw how the woman's eyes began to tear up, while the man wrapped a comforting arm her.

"I miss them, too Nora," he said to the woman, known as Nora Valkyrie, a former member of Beacon Academy's Team JNPR. "Even after all this time, it still hurts me as well."

Nora released a light sob before she wrapped her arms around her partner, best friend, and now husband...Lie Ren.

"Why...why did they have to...have to...?" she didn't finish that question, too scared and sad to even ask it.

It was at this moment that the owner of the silver eyes, one Ruby Rose, former Team Leader and last surviving member of Team RWBY, and one of the three guardians of the two children, chose to spoke up.

"We now have the chance to change it, Nora," she said softly, her tone lacking some of the childish innocence she used to have. The deaths of friends, family, and eventually, the world had taken their toll, "We might create one hell of a Butterfly Effect paradox when we do this. But as far as Destiny is concerned, if it says that our loved ones have to die, I say to hell with it."

The other two adults expressions said it all as they nodded in agreement before turning back to the two children, as they continued to play, but then the tables were turned as the girl, Dorée, after jabbing the boy's side causing him to yelp and fall onto his back, was now tickling her brother, Krim.

"Hey-HAHAHAHAHA! No fair-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he said between his laughter, but Dorée only smirked.

"All's fair in Love and War, Big Brother!"

The scene brought the smiles back to the three former students of Beacon, as they watched the children they came to love as their own. However, inwardly, they felt a pang of guilt, knowing that one day, they will have to tell them the truth. And they would both, never be the same again...

However, Nora blinked before she looked around.

"Wait a minute... Where-?"

"Incoming!" A shout got their attention as two more children, jumped on the twins, causing a brief scuffle, before the newcomers managed to best the two twins and began tickling them both.

"...Oh! There they are!" Nora said cheerfully, while Ren shook his head in amusement, as he watched his and Nora's own children by blood, their daughter An Valkyrie Ren, along with their eldest son, Raine Valkyrie Ren, ambush her adoptive siblings.

The girl had her mother's facial features while her hair and eyes where all her father, while Raine, had his mother's reddish orange colored hair and eye color, and his father's looks.

Personalities are...let's just say a healthy mix of both.

"An! Raine! HAHAHAHAHA! Y-You traitors!" Krim shouted while laughing, as he tried to get the black haired girl off him, with Dorée trying to do the same with the boy, but both were less than successful.

"We fight for our own side, Krim!" An said cheerfully as they continued.

The adults only laughed, before Ruby was the first to stop the roughhousing as she walked toward the four.

"Alright, you little muskrats." she said, "It's time for bed,"

The four stopped immediately at those words, before each of them gave a pout.

"Awwwww, do we have to?" Krim asked, being like any child at their age.

"Yes Krim, you and your siblings need your strength for tomorrow," Ruby said firmly before she knelt down and helped the four little munchkins up, "After all, you four want to be strong like your heroes right?"

The four children's eyes widen at that.

"Like Teams RWBY and JNPR?" Dorée asked with awe and a little excitement, and Ruby nodded.

"And the rest of their friends from the other academies?" Raine added with his own voice having a tinge of awe.

"Yes, and tomorrow we will begin training you little ones to be as strong as they were," Ruby replied, but she chuckled mentally at the memories of the old Jaune though, "It will be tough, but I know the four of you will succeed...but first, you need lots of rest. Now, hurry, we'll be along shortly,"

The four wasted no time as they, quite literally, vanished from their sight into four blurs, one red, one blonde, one orange and one black, and exited the playroom they were in.

"My goodness...I wonder where they got their energy from?" Ren said, while blinking in bewilderment.

"Well, An and Raine got their energy from me, that's for certain! As for Krim and Dorée... definitely not from Jaune, that's for sure," Nora said, chuckling at the thought, before she sighed, and a sad frown reappeared on her face, "I wonder how they'll take it when it's time to to tell them the truth?"

"They'll definitely be horrified, that's for certain. But unlike what happened with Pyrrha, we will be there to help them and not make the same mistakes," Ren said, before his face turned into a glare, "Of course, there is still the issue with him,"

The two women shared the same expression as the ninja. They both knew who he was talking about.

"I warned him if he ever tried anything funny with them, I will finish the job his exploding island didn't," Ruby said, as she clenched her hand into a fist, "And it's not a threat either,"

The last members of Team JNPR both nodded at that, before they all left to tend to the said children.

* * *

_**Kingdom of Vale**_

_**Singles Finals of the 40th Vytal Festival Tournament**_

_**Pyrrha Nikos vs Penny Polendina**_

* * *

"And now we begin the randomization process for our next fight!"

"Our First contestant for this singles match up is...Penny Polendina of Atlas! And her challenger is...Pyrrha Nikos of Beacon!"

"The match is starting...everyone knows their target?,"

"I got Peg Legs,"

"The mind-fuckery thief is mine,"

"And that leaves the flame bitch to you and me, sis"

"Yes...are the Dreis ready?"

"Hehehehe, oh, they're chomping at the bit. Of course, we have to make sure they don't kill the poor Atlas grunts, just incapacitate them...though of course they're free to rip the AK's and White Fang idiots apart,"

"Good, alright then...An, Raine, you know what to do. Krim... let's hunt a False Maiden,"

* * *

Emerald looked at the arena below as she saw the match between Atlas' toy, and the Champion commence. She noted earlier of the expression on Pyrrha's face as the platform rose up...what was once full of confidence and eagerness, was now replaced by uncertainty, doubt, and...regret?

The last part confused confused her, but if she had to guess, she probably confessed to that blonde idiot, Her team leader Jaune Arc, and was probably rejected by him, due to the fact that someone as strong as her couldn't be with someone like him, due to her fame and all. But, it wasn't her problem, she just had to do what Cinder instructed her to do, and use her semblance into making Pyrrha kill the robot girl and then...panic would ensue.

Of course...she would've if she hadn't felt the tap on her shoulder, causing her to blink in confusion before growling inwardly before turning...and seeing a person dressed in a dark colored cloak, with their hood up hiding their facial features, with the only thing visible being the mouth.

Before Emerald could say anything, she saw the mouth of the person form a smirk, the kind of smirk she's only seen on Cinder. And that caused a chill to go down her spine, until she heard the person spoke.

"Hello Emerald Sustrai," 'greeted' the person, revealed to be a woman because of the higher pitch of her voice, "I was wondering what you're still doing here in Vale, when you should be in Mistral with your partner...,"

Before Emerald could do or say anything, she suddenly felt the scruff of her shirt grabbed in a vice like grip, before being lifted out of her seat and thrown against the railing back first, catching the other spectators that were seated next to her off-guard. Shaking her head of the stars she was seeing, she looked up and saw the same woman approaching her, while the rest of the crowd gasped in shock at what just happened as they stood up and backed away from her.

"...So...," she continued, the smirk never leaving her face, "...how 'bout we have ourselves a little chat, eh?"

* * *

Mercury couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he looked at the little red hood wearing prodigy, Ruby Rose, the little brat whose team had been causing them a major headache for the last half year. He had just blown the fifteen year old's scroll out of her hand with his boots' shotgun, before she could call any of her teammates for back up.

"Let's just keep this between us, okay?" the grey haired teen said, still giving his signature arrogant smirk.

"You sure about that?" a voice said, causing Mercury to blink before turning around...only to receive a fist to the face that sent him flying over Ruby. He then landed with a hard thud, which made him groan in pain, while seeing multiple stars.

"Oooooh, ow!" he managed to grunt out, as he tried to sit up only for an armored boot to slam down on his chest, causing him to gasp out before looking up and seeing a cloaked man standing over him, his hood hiding his face, but he could 'feel' the grin in the shadows hiding his features.

"Hey there Peg Legs," the voice said, the tone conveying the amount of hurt he was about to lay into the cyborg, "Mind that we have ourselves a more...civil conversation outside?"

With that, the unknown grabbed the son of Marcus Black by the front of his shirt and proceeded to drag him through the door that Ruby had came in through, leaving said little Reaper behind to look at what just happened in bewilderment.

* * *

"Wow! What an impressive display by Penny Polendina!" said Professor Peter Port as he and Bartholomew Oobleck continued to watch the match, with the Atlas student Penny, showing remarkable skill with her eight swords.

"Yes, I believe we hadn't had a fight like this in-" Arthur Oobleck tried to say, but then blinked when he saw something happening in the stands, "...wait, what's going on in the stands?"

Port, blinking in confusion at his colleague's questions turns to see what Oobleck was talking about, and his own eyes widened at what he was seeing.

"Oh my...,"

* * *

BAM!

"How..."

BAM!

"...does it...,"

BAM!

"..._FEEL_ BITCH!?"

With a final slam against the railing, the hooded woman pulled Emerald up to look at her face and saw she was in a daze.

"That's what I thought!" the woman shouted before grabbing the hallucinogist* by the front of her shirt, "Now then, let's take this away from innocent bystanders, hmm?"

* * *

Arena Floor

* * *

"AAAAGGGHHH-*THUD*!"

Emerald hit the ground with a hard thud, which caught the attention of Pyrrha and Penny, and they turned to see what was happening.

The former blinked confusingly as she saw the girl Emerald, who often hung around with her team and Team RWBY. But the one big question on her mind was what she was doing here when she should be in Mistral. However, before she could ask, a cloaked person dropped in front of them, surprising both her and Penny.

"Thank goodness we installed that program to get us through that Hardlight shield," the cloaked individual said, as Pyrrha heard their voice, which was that of a young woman. Her hooded cloak was colored a dark brown, with a green trim along the bottom, and pink on the shoulders.

The individual looked in their direction, and Pyrrha saw the girl's mouth formed into an 'O' shape, before scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry about this...," she apologized, "...we'll be out of your hair when we're done here,"

Pyrrha blinked at that.

"We?" the champion said, but before the cloaked could answer, another scream got their attention, and a familiar grey haired young man slammed on the ground next to Emerald who was just getting up after being thrown into the arena.

The girl looked at the recently 'arrived' individual, as a smirk formed on her face.

"That's my brother! Never late!" she chirped cheerfully, which made the Champion blink in familiarity, being reminded of a certain orange haired bomber on her team.

Her thoughts were distracted by the sound of a pair of feet landing on the ground. She turned and saw another, more taller, cloaked figure as they walked toward the cloaked girl.

"Have I missed anything?" she heard him ask, and the girl shook her head.

"Nope," she said, "You're just in time...now it's all on them to bring in the head bitch,"

Pyrrha's curiosity of the two peaked more at the mention of others being here, before her eyes narrowed.

"Just what is going on?" she demanded, "What do you want with Mercury and Emerald?"

The two looked at her for a moment before the cloaked man answered.

"Please...just wait Miss Nikos," he said, "Once our adoptive siblings arrive, we'll answer the questions you have."

* * *

_**Meanwhile...Somewhere in Beacon**_

* * *

"What are they _doing_!?," hissed Cinder Fall as she saw her subordinates who were now in the arena after being effortlessly thrown in by the cloaked individuals, "I told them _not_ to draw attention to themselves! So how did they get found out so quickly!?"

Everything was going so well! First they framed the blonde bimbo, placing doubt in Ozpin, while causing fear among the populace which was beginning entice hordes of Grimm into the city. All that was needed to be done was to manipulate the so-called Invincible Girl into killing that toy from Atlas, and then she would deliver her message to the world, and thus generate the absolute amount of fear needed to throw ALL the Grimm in the area into a frenzy.

But now that was being ruined!

"I believe..." a voice said behind her, causing her to blink and turn around, coming face to face by two more persons, both of them wearing the same dark colored cloaks like the ones who attacked Emerald and Mercury, and it was the one on the right, with gold and white trim on their cloak, and a female figure that spoke, "...it's because that your little plan had been found out since the very beginning."

Cinder's eyes widened briefly before they narrowed as they glowed in anger.

"Is that so?" she growled out, "Well no matter...I'll just have to tweak the plan-,"

"Not gonna happen...," said the figure on the left, with red/bronze trim on his cloak, and his voice and figure identifying him as a male, "...Since you're gonna end up dead anyway,"

Cinder gave the two a frown before she formed a glass scimitar in her left hand.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" she said, confident that the Maiden powers, the half she had anyway, would guarantee her victory.

"Simple...," the boy said, "...First thing...,"

She saw him reach up into his hood, and saw it move away, just enough to reveal a blue eye on the left side of his face, while the rest was hidden by a half face mask, and an eyepatch that looked technologically advanced. However her observation was halted by what he said next.

"..._I'M_ gonna do this...," with that said, he removed his eyepatch, revealing a scar over his right eye, which suddenly snapped open revealing a familiar silver...which then glowed a bright white light catching her off-guard.

"WHAT!?" Cinder shrieked in shock, before letting out a blood curdling scream of pain as the light washed over the area.

* * *

_**Back at the Arena**_

* * *

James Ironwood, Headmaster of Atlas, and a General of the Atlesian Military, was trying to comprehend on what was going before him.

Just hours ago, he had informed Team RWBY, especially their own Yang Xiao Long, that she had been disqualified for causing a crippling injury to Mercury Black, which involved his leg being shattered, and possibly ending his career as a huntsman. But now...he was staring at the said youth, along with his partner, as he stood up, on both legs, the one that was supposed to be broken looking just fine, as they stared at the two cloaked individuals who had...quite literally, threw them into the arena. This sudden revelation had made him rethink of what could have possibly happened during that match...and quite possibly, give a really BIG apology to give a certain, _very __angry_, blonde haired girl. Who is no doubt on her way right now.

* * *

In the Arena itself, both Mercury and Emerald got up as they shook the cobwebs away to get their focus back, and when they did, they noticed one thing...they were in the arena...with everyone watching...and Mercury was standing up on both of his legs, showing to the whole world that his leg was not broken as they had all originally thought.

They both had the same thought on this as they looked at the two who threw them in the arena, and spotted the smirk on the girl's face.

"Oh shit-" they both said, but were interrupted by the two.

"You said it...," they said, both of them with mirthful tones.

"...So, what are you gonna do now?" The brother asked, "Think your Lady Boss is gonna help you out of this?"

Emerald growled as she looked at the two, while Mercury, just entered a combat stance.

"Let me answer that for you," the girl said, before any of Cinder's posse could respond, "She won't...cause despite all her power, she's just a selfish little parasitic bitch who doesn't give two shits about either of you,"

Emerald's ruby pupils shrunk in anger at the words spoken about the one person who gave her a chance while everyone didn't.

"Shut up...," she growled.

"What? Can't handle the truth mindfuck girl?" the girl continued, "Grow up, sister. Cinder only recruited you and your boyfriend here for your semblance and his skills as a assassin respectively...what do you think she'll do to you once she has no need of you two?"

Emerald's fists tighten at as the girl continued to speak.

"I said shut up!" the green haired exclaimed, "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh...I have an idea of what I'm talking about, little thief," the cloaked girl said again, "You're just too blind to see it, even when it's in front of your very nose,"

Mercury, though not really caring about Cinder that much, knew that Emerald was fanatically loyal to Cinder, and he learned first hand how an angry Emerald acts when someone bad mouthed one who she saw as family.

And right now, said Hallucinogist was about to blow like a volcano, as she gritted her teeth furiously, while glaring at the cloaked girl. Not too long, she reached back and grabbed her kama revolvers.

"I'm going to cut that tongue of yours out of your skull!" she shrieked, while the cloaked girl only gave a challenging smile at that.

"Wanna bet where your mouth is?" she mocked, and before Mercury could stop her, Emerald charged at the girl in a fit of rage.

"Shit!" shouted Mercury, before movement got his attention and was then smacked upside the head...with a large, familiar looking, hammer, and was sent flying away before crashing a good 18 meters away.

"Worry about yourself...you patricide crybaby," the male said, with no hint of remorse.

Mercury, though nursing the ringing in his head, heard what the guy who hit him said, causing him to growl.

"You don't know me, asshole!" he said, but only received a chuckle as the cloaked man walked toward him.

"Oh I know everything about you...including how you killed your father, Marcus Black, because he stole your semblance from you..." Mercury's eyes widen as his attacker continued "...and like a kid with a tantrum, you lashed out when you realized he had no intention of giving it back to you, and killed him with neither pity nor mercy...of course, the asshole deserved it, since he was a scumbag assassin. But you certainly didn't try to not become like him,"

Mercury growled as the man talked about his past...and right in front of an entire stadium.

"Aww what's wrong?" he heard the mocking tone, "Little baby assassin got a nerve pinched?,"

That set him off before he jump into the air and drop down, his leg up preparing to deliver a drop kick to his head. Only for the individual to raise his arms up in a cross block, stopping him in mid air, before his left hand grabbed the offending foot and proceeded to swing him away.

From the sidelines, Pyrrha and Penny looked at the fight that had interrupted their own match. The former still confused on what was happening, but still heard on what they said about the two from the cloaked persons...Emerald being called a thief...and Mercury being trained as an assassin and a patricide.

It made her wonder on what just what those two went through.

Penny meanwhile, was using her systems to record the conversations between the two groups, and sending the info she learned to the General's scroll.

In the stands themselves, the rest of JNPR were watching the scene in front of them, as Emerald and Mercury fought the two. All three of them confused on what just happened, while their leader, Jaune Arc, was greatly worried about his partner.

Though, the memory of what happened outside the dining hall was still fresh in his mind, and was still dealing with the pain in his heart at the outcome, he still cared for his partner, mentor, best friend...and the one who actually gave a damn about him.

"Jaune!"

Said Arc blinked before he turned and saw none other than Ruby as she ran towards them.

"Ruby!?" he said, before she stopped in front of them, panting exhaustively. He took note of the slight bruise on her hand, "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

Ruby took a moment to catch her breath before she answered.

"Mercury...he...he attacked me," she said, catching the rest of Team JNPR by surprise, "...before that I saw Emerald in the stands, just across the arena...I...I ran into him in the service tunnel and when they announced the match, he smirked...I suddenly just put it together that they were going hurt Penny through Pyrrha...I don't know how they were going to do that, but I just knew!,"

The teammates of Pyrrha were all shocked at what they just heard. Jaune most especially, before he turned to said partner in the arena, his expression holding a considerable amount of worry, before shaking his head and turning back to his fellow team leader.

"Are you okay, though?" Jaune asked, and Ruby nodded.

"I'm okay." She said before turning back to the arena, as she looked at the two, "But we need to get to Penny and Pyrrha and get them away from here, before they do what they plan to!"

"No need to tell me that twice!" Nora said, as her teammates nodded in affirmation, before the sound of turbine engines got their attention, causing to follow the source of the sound. An airship, a model they hadn't seen before entered their view as it hovered over, before the hard light dust shield shimmered before a hole opened in it, becoming big enough for the transport to enter.

"Well, that's something new...," said Ruby as she tilted her head in curiosity.

The airship itself was different from any she or anyone had seen. It had four turbo fan engines, which folded to hover, while the body shape of the aircraft looked like a stingray. Along with that, she took note of the many, many weapons, under it's wings, including rocket pods, and machine cannons.

The airship caused the ones fighting in the arena to stop what they were doing, as the unknown aircraft hovered in place.

"Why do I get the feeling it's about to get a lot more complicated?" Jaune asked no in particular.

* * *

James could only blink as he saw the airship arrive, before he stood up.

"Wait...no that can't be...the Rayzor!?" the general said in confusion, before he pulled out his scroll. He saw the recording from Penny not too long ago, and was thus disturbed by the cloaked individuals accusations toward Emerald and Mercury. But there was time to question them later, as he began calling the captains of the Fleet. "This is Ironwood! Code Alpha 99! Missing military property spotted in the hands of unknown party! Send a squadron to the arena quickly!"

"_Acknowledged General! Sending gunships to your location!_"

* * *

Mercury had just received a punch to the face when the mysterious gunship appeared. His antagonist stopped his assault to look at the approaching aircraft.

"Well, right on time," he said, before he threw Mercury to the center of the arena.

Emerald was currently swing her weapon in it's kusarigama form at the cloaked girl, before the chain was caught, and she was pulled forward and given a punch to the chest and sent flying back. The interloper would've continued if not for the approaching craft. After turning her hooded head to look up, and it's not long before a chuckle is heard.

"...Kukukuku, well my little illusionist," the girl said, as she turned back towards Emerald, "The final actors have arrived."

Though still aching from the last hit, Emerald managed to look up and spotted the airship as it hovered above them, before turning a full 180 and landing gently on the ground.

She began to stand up, though a bit wobbly, along with Mercury, before the rear hatch opened, and a ramp extended down to them, and their attackers moved to stand on either side.

"So what do you think they got in that thing?" Mercury rhetorically asked, as he spat out a wad of blood.

"Not sure...but I don't like our odds." the green haired thief asked, before the sound of footsteps on metal reached their ears, as two more cloaked people emerged. However, it was what, or rather who, that one of them was dragging behind them that caused Emerald's eyes to widen in shock.

"N...No way...," she gasped, unable to believe it, "...that's impossible...,"

Mercury, though not in the same state as Emerald, was also shocked as he saw none other than their boss, Cinder. Though, it was the current condition that she was in that got his attention. The left side of her face was covered in near third degree burns, thought her eye was undamaged, as well was her left arm, which was exposed due to the sleeve of her red dress being burnt, and showing a multitude of the same type of burns. The two also took notice of the bruises the right side of her face, showing she had been given a good beating, if the black eye was any indication.

They watched as the two, and Cinder, came down the ramp, before the one who had dragged the Fallen Maiden, proceeded to lift the ashen haired haired to her feet, before shoving her forward and toward her underlings. Of course, in the state she was in, Cinder fell to the ground on her knees, causing Emerald to begin running toward her and knelt down in front of her.

"Cinder! Are you alright!?" The green haired girl said frantically, "What happened to you!?"

Cinder only grunted in pain, before she managed to open her eye and shakily turned back to the four people behind them, more specifically, the two who got the jump on her.

"Well now, it looks we can get you on your knees after all," said the woman, as Cinder looked up at the hooded faces of the two, and could faintly see the traces of their eyes which glared at her, which she only returned back in kind.

"Just who in the hell are you!?" She demanded as she gritted her teeth, "Has Ozpin finally smartened up, found his spine, and recruited the likes of you to stop me?"

Her answer, was a bronze metal disc which slammed her in the face, which flew her head back, and resulted in many gasps of shock coming from the audience as they looked on.

Pyrrha and Penny, still watching as well, could only grimace at the figure's brutality, but the former was interested in the metallic disc, which flew through the air, before it landed on the stranger's arm, which was clad in a white with bronze gauntlet, with a metallic click. Her eyes widening slightly as it looked like a near copy of her shield, Akouo, though the main difference was the emblem on the face, as it showed a familiar pair of crescent arches, and a spear which crossed over diagonally over them.

Her observations were cut short when the figure spoke, identifying as another female.

"That old fool is still a coward you murderous bitch!" the girl shouted, "We're not with him...but we sure as hell are not with you or your damn queen."

Cinder who being helped back up by Emerald, stopped what they were doing before she looked up at the girl, her amber eye that was not swollen shut, wide.

"...What?" she gasped, before her eyes narrowed, "How did...who are you people...just who the hell do you think you are!?"

It was silent for a moment, before her demand was unanswered.

"Who are we, you ego-maniacal twit?" the second male, with the bronze/red trimmed cloak, was the one who answered. "Who we are, it matters not. What does matter...is that you're gonna die here today,"

"Also...," the other raised up a black Scroll, before a familiar glow surrounded it and the device floated up before it was crushed like a tin can. "...now you won't be able to hack the CCT, or manipulate the matches like you have been doing since this tournament started. Oh, and our proof is already enroute to the right person."

Cinder glared at that, before she managed a smirk, despite the pain she was feeling.

With Penny, she gasped as she felt something arrive in her memory banks. She looked through and saw what appeared to be a file. She accessed it, and after quickly reading through it, her eyes widened in shock.

'_What? This...this is...the General needs to know!_' were the android's shocked thoughts, as her objective switched to inform General Ironwood of what she was just given as soon as possible. Her thoughts were interrupted when Cinder spoke again.

"So...you found me out. So what? You think that would stop the inevitable-?"

"Shut your tainted mouth, bitch!" The lead girl cut her off, "We know that you're not alone. But..."

Everyone watched her right arm, clad in a came out of the cloak, and gripped the top part of it. An action that was mimicked by the other three.

With a quick tug, all of them threw their cloaks off, but the hoods still remained, hiding their faces, as what they were hiding was shown.

The one who attacked emerald, was dressed in a black, white/green trimmed zip-up hoodie jacket with a black belt sporting two holsters holding a pair of pistols each with a blade acting as a trigger guard, tight biker shorts with two horseshoe shaped cutouts, a pair of dark grey fingerless gloves with bracelets, and finally, a pair of black low heel boots with heel cutouts.

Mercury's assailant, was clad in heavy armor, which was colored a reddish orange, with white trim, with a brown fur mantle around the neck. On his back, was a familiar looking hammer, in which the staff part of it was collapsed, and stowed neatly on his back.

The last two who had brought Cinder in, were definitely eye catchers...for the people who knew Pyrrha and Jaune. The girl with the shield was wearing similar armor to Pyrrha's, only...it was colored white with a bronze trim, along with the two gauntlets that cover the entirety of her hands and forearms, up to her elbows, and the leg armor was more angular and streamlined. She wore the same type of A-Line Miniskirt as Pyrrha, with a golden half skirt that draped over that, and over her left leg.

The handle of a longsword was visible, showing an ornate cross guard and pommel, and a grey dyed leather handle.

Then the final male, who was dressed in a armor set, very similar to Jaune's, but there were extra armored pieces around his legs and arms...but for some reason, was colored the same way Pyrrha's armor was, brown on bronze. Under the armor, was a red hooded shirt, with the hood draped over his head, which replaced the hood from his cloak. However, it was the weapons that he was carrying that made Pyrrha's eyes widen...it looked the exact same as her own weapon, only with the added color of black.

Of course, they all noticed something on their respective attires, and that was the black burning rose emblazoned on the left side of their chest.

"...We've trained for this since the time we began to walk," the white armored said, "So, either way. We're going to put your thoughts on obtaining power on hold..._permanently_."

* * *

_**Patriot-112: And prologue is complete! For those who are waiting on Alter Zwei, please keep yourselves under control, I'm still working on it, but I just don't how to better show and express Doree's fears. If any of you have ideas, or want to contribute, just PM me.**_

_**In the meantime, special thanks to 117Jorn for Krim Arc-Nikos, Raine Valkyrie Ren, and An Valkyrie Ren.**_

_**Now then, here's a little something about the Rayzor.**_

_**AAX-01R Rayzor**_:_ A prototype airship proposed by General Ironwood and designed by Atlas Engineers for the intention of replacing Mistral's aging antiquated airships, which were falling prey to Lancer Grimm attacks. Unfortunately, funding for the project was cut by Jacques Gelee Schnee, on grounds of it being too expensive, and thus the councils of both kingdoms called for it's cancellation and scrapping. However, before the order could be carried out, the Rayzor, along with it's data disappeared. The incident proved to be one of James Ironwood's most embarrassing failures._

**_And there we go! Until next time fellas! Later!_**


End file.
